


The Puppy and the Mystery

by Lilayden



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Liam Dunbar, Comedy, M/M, Smut, Thiam, Top Theo Raeken, Vampires, at least i’m trying at comedy, if anyone likes straddling or pinning then you’re gonna love this, more tags will be added as the story continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilayden/pseuds/Lilayden
Summary: The pack got new members along the way.  Isaac, Malia, Kira...And they quickly found out what each of them were. A werewolf, a werecoyote, a kitsune...Simple as that.But a new boy showed up, wanting to join the pack. Stiles, being the first to be sceptical around new people, didn’t react at all. Liam, however, was quick to realise that something about this boy was wrong.





	The Puppy and the Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I’m Lilayden. I made this account some hours ago just to write this story bc I fucking love this ship and I’m frustrated af. I don’t really know how to use this so if it’s hard to read, I promise I will improve with time. I’m also not going to read through the chapters bc I’m a lazy fuck but I always accept criticism so feel free. Nice meeting y’all and I hope you enjoy ^^

*Guys, I’m calling a meeting, 5pm at my house.* The message was sent and the alpha returned to his previous activity. One thing Scott never got tired of was helping new people out, but sometimes he felt the need to have his friends’ reassurance.

 

“So what did you want to say? No no no! Let me guess! A new pack member?” Stiles was quick to say once everyone was gathered. 

“Yeah, seems like it,” Scott replied, always impressed by Stiles’ ability to guess correctly on his first try. No one actually knows how, or even if he’s guessing or just somehow knows the truth. “His name is Theo, Theo Raeken, and he’s a werewolf. It seems like he’s been a werewolf for a long time so I’m not sure if he’s born one or was turned. Around our age,” Scott added, pointing at himself, and everyone else except Liam, Mason, and Corey.

“Do we get to see him or...” Lydia trailed off. Slightly suggesting that they should see if he’s reliable enough to join, but without showing too much of her cynicism. Stiles was right behind and agreed immediately. Without them and their brains, the pack would not have been as successful as it is.

“Yeah, I was honest with him that I would ask you guys first if he could join or not. He said he was fine with it, gave us his phone number and a month. He told me we could text him to get to know him and that we could think about this for a month before deciding. And to answer your question, yes we get to see him. He said to text a time and place whenever you guys want.”

There was an awkwardly long silence after Scott shared the number with everyone but Stiles was of course the first to break it. “That’s actually very generous of him.” Scott was taken aback. It was very rare for Stiles to not use sarcasm. Especially when complimenting new people.

“So just send a short message about yourselves so he knows who’s who and then book a day. Almost forgot to add that he prefers to meet everyone one at a time.” With that, Scott ended the meeting and everyone went home. 

 

*Liam, 18, lacrosse player, *  
That’s too informal, too short. He deleted everything again. This is the 168th time.  
Why did he have to introduce himself? It’s been days, almost two weeks, and many members in the pack have already met Theo and talked to him. And everyone agreed that he was nice and all that. Even Styles.  
*Hi, I’m Liam. I’m 18 years old and I gotta warm you about my anger issues. Don’t take it personally, I once accidentally punched Corey in the face but it’s ok, he healed. You know Corey, you probably already met him and*  
Too much information. Delete. 169th time. Fail again.

He tossed away his phone as carefully as he could and threw his head back into the pillow, groaning at his social skills. He either just stared at someone or he rambles about anything and everything.

After a few hours, he got a message. He’s shot up and searched for his phone to look who wrote what. *You must be Liam, right? It’s Theo. Are you planning on pushing the meeting to the last day?*

Fuck. That was very straight forward. Still, Liam could not figure out whether Theo was pissed off or sarcastic. Whatever it was, Liam had to find something to reply that didn’t make him sound like a total moron. *Yeah, it’s me. I know who you are, I just wanted to know how dedicated you were to get to know the pack before joining.* ‘Yeah, that sounds great,’ he thought to himself before sending the message with a proud smile.

[PLING] A new message. *Oh, so you’re that type of person... Well, that has to make you the most interesting out of the whole pack. That is a very thoughtful thing to do. You got time rn?*

*Yeah* Sent. Holy fuck, he was quick to answer. He didn’t even write a time or place. 

[PLI-] Liam turned off the sound. ‘Annoying ass phone.’ He opened the message. *Assuming you don’t care about the place and given the fact you surprisingly have time now, I’m saying outside school?*

*Yeah, sounds good.* He quickly let go of his phone and got dressed because, how good of a first impression can you give someone when you meet them in your pyjamas? Exactly. He put his phone in the pocket, grabbed the keys, and ran to school. Upon arriving there, he saw the empty school lit up by the moonlight. It took Liam a moment to realise that a boy was there, lying on the stairs with one leg stretched and another with the foot supporting on the ground.

“Theo!” The other boy turned his head towards Liam, glowing eyes staring for a while before the boy got up on his feet and walked up to Liam.

“Liam,” Theo replied, smirking at him. “Nice to finally meet you.”


End file.
